PROJECT SUMMARY. The UW ALACRITY Center is a multidisciplinary incubator to find viable solutions for improving the implementation of evidence-based Psychosocial Interventions (EBPIs). The center will address key recommendations in the IOM report for Psychosocial Interventions Standards, specifically, methods to improve clinician capacity, intervention usability and clinician quality for historically underserved populations [low income, racial and ethnic minority and rural]. The Administrative Core will be directed by Dr. Aren. The administrative core consists of a multidisciplinary steering committee, an external advisory board of experts in the implementation of psychosocial interventions in special populations, and a community practice board consisting of members from the WPRNs. The administrative core has the following aims: (1) facilitate communication and coordination between center faculty, the broader UW community, community practice partners, and the methods and research cores; (2) create a clinician learning platform to disseminate new technology to support high quality delivery of evidence-based psychosocial ; (3) create a research platform and scientific learning community to disseminate our framework with other investigators; (4) provide mentoring and training opportunities for investigators who wish to conduct multidisciplinary work in the area of psychosocial intervention research; (5) oversee and evaluate the center?s progress in meeting its goals and the success of our new intervention framework.